


Happy New Year

by hollyG35



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve, OOC Spock, but it's my first story so meh, maybe too sweet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyG35/pseuds/hollyG35
Summary: They kiss.





	Happy New Year

The crew laughed and chatted and danced as they celebrated surviving another year and welcomed another one together. 

Jim smiled and sipped his spiked punch, enjoying the view of his happy people from his spot along the edge of the rec room. But he just couldn't shake the feeling of urgency as midnight approached, like he needed to be somewhere specific. He watched McCoy talk up Nurse Chapel, tickled at how they both almost sparkled and willing to bet he knew at least one pair who would be locking lips in a moment. 

He skimmed the crowd, trying to decide if he felt like finding a partner for the traditional kiss. His eyes landed on Marlena at the other side of the room, and she looked up, sensing his gaze. They had become friendly ever since his adventure in the barbarian universe with her tough as nails counterpart. Strangely there hadn't been any real attraction between them, but she was a sweet young woman. Maybe a friendly kiss with her would be all right? 

He raised a brow in silent inquiry as someone called out the one minute warning. She smiled shyly and gave a sweet, nervous shrug of "sure, why not." Jim felt a shift, an uncomfortable pull in the sense of urgency that still buzzed in the back of his mind. Excusing herself from her little group, Marlena turned as though to make her way to his side of the room. But then she stopped, eyes widened and mouth parted in small surprise as she looked a fraction to the left. 

He knew who was there. His First Officer was like the old Earth ninjas he'd read about; silent, stealthy, until he wanted his presence known. And then it was like Jim's whole being became about staying in the Vulcan's orbit no matter what it took. He looked to his side, having to tilt his head back to gaze on Spock's face due to his slouched pose and the crowd pushing the Vulcan right up against Jim. 

"Captain, I am pleased to have found you before the deadline." Spock's deep voice washed over him, seeming to drown out the noise of the party around them. Jim fought to raise his stare from Spock's strong mouth to his warm, brown eyes. Was he imagining something like a possessive gleam in those gorgeous eyes?

He realized finally he was gazing starry-eyed and slightly open-mouthed at his friend. Clearing his throat and then taking another drink of punch, he stood up out of his relaxed pose against the wall. "Deadline, Mr. Spock?" Jim swayed slightly towards him. And noticed that the disjointed, off feeling was gone, replaced with...wholeness, completion, right.

Did he just see a little smirk sneak across those sweet lips? He licked his own, wishing.....

"I believe on this particular holiday, it is custom at the conclusion of a ten second countdown for two individuals..." Spock lowered his voice as he leaned closer to Jim "...a man and woman..." Spock's eyes flickered in Marlena's direction causing Jim to remember. But when he looked quickly back toward her, he found her smiling warmly at them before she lifted her glass in a toast and turned back to her friends. To practically twinkle at Uhura who had joined the group. Well then. 

"TEN.....NINE....EIGHT..." 

"...a woman and a woman..." said in husky tones against Jim's ear before he turned back to face his Vulcan. His? Well wasn't it true? His heart had known anyway. Hazel eyes locked onto chocolate ones. Jim felt the shimmer of hope and the delight of nearly realized triumph dance around each other in his chest. Almost didn't notice his glass being taken away by a grinning ensign passing by.

"SEVEN...SIX...FIVE..."

"....or a man and a man...." nearly whispered on his parted lips. Did time just slow to a stop? 

"FOUR...THREE..." When had he leaned against Spock's lean-muscled chest? And how had he gone so long without the strong arms wrapped around him, without twining his own around Spock's trim waist and fisting his hands in the bottom of the blue shirt. "...to share a melding of the mouths..." their lips brushed as he breathed the words "...a celebratory kiss. Am I correct?" Jim licked his lips, thrilling when his tongue touched Spock's mouth too.

"TWO...ONE..."

"Yes. Yes, please -- " their mouths crashed together as Spock pulled him tight and slid slender fingers up to grasp his tawny hair, holding him close. As if he would try to escape the rough tongue plunged between his lips, rubbing insistently against his. The searing burn of happiness escaped him in a soft groan of finally, this. 

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!" The sweep of his own tongue caught a hint of chocolate on the roof of Spock's mouth. He chased the taste only stopping when Spock pulled back just enough to nip his bottom lip and then press a gentle kiss to the tingly spot.

Slowly, he realized the clamor he heard wasn't just the desire buzzing in his head or the normal noise of partygoers welcoming the new year. He looked back out on the room to see his people all facing him and Spock, clapping and whistling and yelling out incoherent cheers. He felt the warmth of his cheeks ramp up and started to disengage from his First Officer. Spock merely tightened his embrace and kissed the edge of Jim's ear which made their audience go wild. 

"Captain...Jim...I think we have their approval. What do you think?" There it was again, that precious little smirk on Spock's lips. Jim couldn't resist kissing them hard before responding,

"I think we'll be doing the same thing in a year...and plenty before then. Happy New Year, Spock." He went eagerly into another kiss, enjoying the pleasing sight of the greenish blushing earpoints. 

"I am pleased to hear it. Happy New Year, my Jim." Crew and staff, friends and family watched them and cheered for their leaders' new adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> My first completed little fic. I've started plenty and gotten nowhere so it seemed right today to resolve to finish something and put it the hell out there. Stop being that lurker on Ao3 who wishes she could write like the authors she adores on here. 
> 
> So yay for the New Year's kiss from the gal who didn't get one last night! Lol. These boys did it for me. 
> 
> I wanna learn and improve so if you read and have suggestions, pointers, errors to be corrected, let 'em fly! Thanks and HAPPY NEW YEAR to you all. ^,^


End file.
